


hold me close

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Demisexuality, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships, Washio is demisexual!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Tatsuki and Suga have been dating for a few months, but they haven't gotten intimate. Suga worries and Tatsuki fumbles over himself before they figure it out together. Add some lube, mutual arousal and some toys and they finally get a different kind of close to each other.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sugawara Koushi, Washio Tatsuki & Konoha Akinori, Washio Tatsuki/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	hold me close

Koushi was nervous about this idea. He and Tatsuki had only been going out for a bit when he slept over for the first time. The bed was almost too small for them unless Suga pressed himself close as can be to Tatsuki, ass to crotch really. 

It also didn’t help that the middle blocker slept essentially in the nude, not even a pair of boxers separating his ass from Suga’s cock. Koushi thanked every deity that his borrowed shirt hid the forest green lace bra, thong and garter set he put on underneath lest he become too aroused.

The next morning comes, breakfast being a nervous affair. Tatsuki, being a sweet, cheerful morning person, made Suga breakfast and made the bed. Koushi, bless his heart would hiss at almost anyone before a strong cup of morning tea. 

“I have something to ask of you, Suga-san ~”

“We’ve talked about this, Tattsun. Call me Koushi, or literally anything besides Suga. I’m begging you, please. I don’t bite, honey. Mostly.” Koushi had never seen someone become red so fast as Tatsuki blushed.

“Tatsuki, you sleep naked beside me. Is it really so stressful for you? Talk to me, Suki-bird.”

“Well, you’re really important to me and gods… this is hard. I have never….been with anyone like I have been with you. I’ve never wanted anyone in a carnal way like I do with you. Like I never...lusted after anyone. Akinori can tell you, he’s watched me try and more times than not, the sexual desire or want just isn’t there for me. It’s like something was missing before you came along. 

“Are you saying you’re on the asexual spectrum, baby? Honey, I love you either way. The fact that you feel safe enough, loved enough to be honest with me is wonderful. Come sit in my lap, please.” Tatsuki does, his muscular body fitting comfortably on Koushi’s lap. As Koushi strokes his cheek gently, his phone lights up.

“I am. I’m demisexual, so sexual attraction and desire isn’t the same for me. You know how in video games there are cheat codes for special attacks? Well you hit the right combination? Ugh, this is hard!” Tatsuki laughs, still nervous as he looks upward to Koushi.

“Is it like how I like lots of cream and sugar with my coffee while you like lots of sugar and very little creamer with yours?” Koushi murmurs, fingers raking through his hair slowly.

“Actually, yes. I don’t want sex in the same way I don’t want creamer! Koushi, no! No tickles!” Koushi’s right hand travels down Tatsuki, tickling him gently until he begins giggling.

“Like I said before, I’ll love you either way. I love you, Tattsun. Now, I believe I was promised noodles and cinnamon whiskey because someone won their last game of the season! Let’s go cook, ok?” Koushi’s laugh was a comfort to Tatsuki’s mind, and a weight lifted off his shoulders.

~x~

Suga’s fingers were covered in peach flavored lube as he fingered and stroked himself, Tatsuki snoring loudly besides him. He considers waking his boyfriend up, but gazes at his resting form and decides not to, to chase his own pleasure and let his love rest. 

He twists his cock harder, pushing himself to get to the edge faster, to hopefully finish so he could sleep as well. He couldn’t stop staring at Washio when he worked out earlier, watching the way his muscles moved, pulling taut and then relaxing.

He wanted Tatsuki to throw him up against a wall, using those same muscles to guide him up and down until his brain melted. He strokes himself faster.

Tatsuki wakes up to the smell of raspberry candles and with Suga snuggling him.

~x~

Suga was known for impulsivity, but these recent purchases were a new record. Koushi saw them on Monday and had them overnight shipped the same day. He wanted to reassure Tatsuki of his love for him, and had noticed his partner was feeling antsy and a touch aroused. 

“I think he’s going to love this, Konoha. He did mention that he found elves attractive. His thing for Dungeons and Dragons helps with that too. Are you looking Aki? I need to make sure my tits don’t fall out of the top but also aren't completely pressed down to oblivion, you know.” Koushi’s face was twisted with concern, hoping this idea would make their shared partner happy. 

Akinori was watching on video call, noticing how the dress and cape captured how muscular yet slender Koushi’s legs were. The already obvious tent in his pants only grew as Koushi twirled for him.

“You do realize if Tatsuki won’t fuck you in this gorgeous ensemble, I most certainly would. Koushi, you’re a vision in this. Y-you said you got this in black and white? D-did you get toys for him too?”

“Yeah! Let me show you! He really enjoys the Legend of Zelda, so I got a Triforce vibrator, a sword shaped dildo and a butt plug. Mine’s lavender like Zelda’s attire and his is blue like Link’s tunic! 

Koushi then takes said plug, bringing it closer for Akinori to examine. The jewel was a soft, bright blue with a large, flush bulb in silver coming to a soft point. “It’s very pretty, isn’t it Aki?”

Now Akinori’s boner was beyond obvious, bulging out of his pants like someone shoved a flashlight down his shorts.

“You need some help, babe? I didn’t notice I had done some damage if you caught my drift. Let Daddy see you, Akinori.” Konoha’s whimper was almost too quiet for Suga to pick up on over the video chat until he plugged in his earphones and readjusted his phone stand.

“Stroke your cock for me, baby. Wanna see you make a mess as I try this dildo out, okay?

The afternoon passed with a blur.

~x~

As Tatsuki opened the bedroom door, he didn't expect the view he arrived at. Koushi was in a gorgeous black ensemble, with matching heels and red lipstick. 

“Won’t you take your prince, Tattsun? I’m all ready for you, wrapped nice and everything.” 

“Koushi. Koushi, gods you’re a vision like this. How, how did you know I’d like this?” Tatsuki’s expression is soft, the shock subtle enough for Koushi to notice. 

“I know what my baby boy needs, and I know you like elven princes just as much. Come closer, you know I don’t bite. Wanted to surprise you because I noticed you seemed a little pent up.” Tatsuki lets his body lead him, too mesmerized to question much more beyond that.

His hands travel all over Koushi’s body, light touches as he takes in his partner fully. Koushi is in black, a matching dress and cape with silver flowers adorning the shoulders. 

“You should take my cape off, you know. See what other surprises are waiting for you underneath.” Tatsuki gently undresses Koushi, taking in how etherial his lover really is.

“Can I? Gosh, this is hard. Can I fuck you, my love? I want it, I want you Koushi.” Tatsuki picks Suga up, his left arm supporting Koushi’s weight as his right hand tugged at the butt plug inside him. Koushi’s moans were like music to him, a melody of filth meant just for them both. 

“Fuck me, Tattsun. Take me, mark me, fuck me til I’m drooling and moaning.” Tatsuki finally pulls the plug out in its entirety and strokes himself, just enough to get hard before pushing inside Koushi, fucking him hard and fast.

Between Koushi clawing his back and Tatsuki pushing him against the wall, the duo were about to hit their breaking point. Suga grazed his lips over Tatsuki’s neck and sank down, biting hard enough to make his partner yelp. 

“Close, darling. Just a bit more and then I’ll ruin you, ok? Keep pushing back on me and I’ll cum, promise baby.” 

With one last thrust, Tatsuki comes inside Koushi, messy and fast. As cum starts to dribble out of him, Tatsuki picks up the buttplug and pushes it back in, a smooth slide back into his wet, sloppy hole. 

~x~

“Did you enjoy yourself, love? I wanted to make you feel good, because I noticed you seemed pent up after our conversation earlier this week.”

“Koushi, after talking with you it felt like my body was catching up on all the unlocked arousal it didn’t experience until now. I swear, I thought about taking you on our kitchen counter, the washer, gods even the stairs. I wasn’t sure how to ask.”

Koushi sits up, kissing Tatsuki deeply before cradling his face in his hands.

“All you have to do is ask, Tattsun. I’ll try my best to meet you where you are.” Suga then lays his body on top of Tatsuki’s, snuggling under their blanket.

They don’t wake up until Akinori gets home from work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
